


You Could Be The One In My Dreams

by Hetalia1912



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, maNga (Band)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Awesome Prussia (Hetalia), Awkward Dates, Awkward Germany (Hetalia), Background Poly, Background Relationships, Background maNga polyamory, Berlin Wall, Brothers Germany & Prussia (Hetalia), Brothers North Italy & South Italy (Hetalia), Cem is a dork, Concerts, Confused Germany (Hetalia), Cute North Italy (Hetalia), Dating, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Double Dating, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Ferman is #1 Gerita shipper, Ferman is a good friend, Germany is Holy Roman Empire, Germany-Centric (Hetalia), Holy Roman Empire, Idiots in Love, Japan is best wingman, Japanese Culture, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Hungary/Prussia (Hetalia), Mood Swings, Mpreg, Mtv Europe Awards 2009, Multi, Mutual Pining, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Poor Germany (Hetalia), Prussia is a troll, Separation Anxiety, Singing, Someone help poor Germany, This fic changes tone alot, Tourism, You Have Been Warned, maNga are just a bunch of dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: It's time for the MTV Europe Awards and that means Italy gets to visit Germany.Unbeknownst to Italy Germany is hiding his feelings and might just be someone else.....And maNga members Ferman and Cem are determined to find out and help.Whether Germany likes it or not.





	You Could Be The One In My Dreams

**Berlin,Germany**

"Germany.~"

_Oh boy here we go._

No matter how many times this happened,he was  _not_ going to get used to this anytime soon.

It happened almost every time they saw each other(which was often),so he was surprised he wasn't used to it by now.

But apparently not.


End file.
